Jonathan Storm (Earth-1610)
Human Matchstick, The Human Dashboard Lighter, The Human Incinerator, The Human Firebomb, The Human Cigarette Butt, The Human Microwave Oven, Captain Matchstick, The Human Lighter, Fire Boy Teph Ket, Human Flame, Jonathan "Johnny" Parker, Jonathan Bartholomew Storm | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , , , | Relatives = Franklin Storm (father, deceased) Mary Storm (mother, deceased) Susan "Sue" Storm (sister) Ben Grimm (brother-in-law) Unnamed Niece Unnamed Cousins | Universe = Earth-1610 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 160 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = | UnusualFeatures = While using his powers he appears to be a human being covered in flames | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer | Education = High School | Origin = Human Mutate altered by the N-Zone | PlaceOfBirth = New Jersey, United States of America | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Mark Millar; Adam Kubert | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four Vol 1 1 | Death = | HistoryText = Fantastic Four Johnny Storm, the youngest child of scientist Franklin Storm, failed to inherit the genius shared by his father and older sister, Sue. Born and raised in New Jersey, Johnny eventually attended public high school at P.S. 440. He spent his formative years at the Baxter Building labs, but despite his access to its high-tech resources, he rebelliously resisted taking advantage of this opportunity to learn. Johnny attended the test of Reed Richards' Nevada desert N-Zone teleportation device and was transported by its malfunction to France. Waking in a hospital bed there, he briefly burst into flame with no harm to himself. Taken to the Baxter Building, he continually inadvertently burst into flame, slowly learning to control his combustion by reciting "Flame On" and "Flame Off." When the Baxter Building was attacked by Arthur Molekevic's genetically constructed monster, Johnny accidentally burned through a window and fell from the skyscraper, discovering he could fly while aflame. Temporary Enrolment at Midtown High Alone among the foursome, Johnny dreamed of using his powers to be a superhero like the Ultimates; However, his father insisted Johnny finish high school, which he was coerced into attending. He registered at Midtown High School in Queens, and made friends quickly, meeting Liz Allan, Mary Jane Watson, and Peter Parker (secretly Spider-Man), among others. When Johnny accidentally caught fire at a beach bonfire, he fled, returning only briefly to ask Liz Allen to meet with him so he could explain. Though Allen didn't show, Spider-Man did, and the two talked before working together to save people trapped in a burning building. Johnny's spirit was renewed by Spider-Man's idea that the drawbacks of superpowers are outweighed by the good they can do, and he shared with Spider-Man the name he would use when the team went public: the Human Torch. The Fantastic Four were soon after forced to go public while battling the extra dimensional alien Nihil on Las Vegas's Sunset Strip. Ultimatum Johnny was having an argument with his father over Johnny's laid back lifestyle. Johnny insisted that he didn't want to change his life and refused to be more like his hard-working sister when the Ultimatum Wave hit New York and the Baxter Building. Johnny and Franklin were swept into the water. Johnny tried to rescue his father from drowning, but Franklin pushed his son away to save him, dying in the process. Johnny later found himself awakened in the devastated streets of Times Square. Johnny was captured by Dormammu, who used him to channel the 'Torch' power into his own, in order to escape his reality. Johnny remained trapped inside Dormammu's talisman and witnessed Dr. Strange's death at the hands of the demon. Fortunately, his sister and Ben Grimm arrived and defeated Dormammu, and reverted him to human form thanks to the combination of Susan and Johnny Storm's cooperative teamwork. Johnny and his family attended Franklin Storm's funeral. Johnny was still in shock over his father's death and regretful for the argument he had with him. The Fantastic Four disbanded and Johnny traveled to Europe and returned six months later. Moving in with the Parkers Johnny was taken in by May Parker and began living with her, Peter Parker, Gwen Stacy, and Bobby Drake. He colored his hair black and began going by the name Johnny Parker. He enrolled at Midtown High School along with Peter, Bobby and Gwen. Mysterio sent a Spider-Slayer to the school to hunt Spider-Man, but was stopped by Shroud. Johnny suited up and arrived after the battle was over. Johnny, Bobby and Peter were sent by Aunt May to their neighbors house to speak to Rick Jones, a teenager who had recently discovered he had powers. After speaking to him Johnny discovered that Rick had been given powers by the Watchers . Rick left in search of his purpose. Ultimate Enemy Johnny and Peter joined Nick Fury in fighting off an alien creature. Then Johnny then noticed that the Baxter Building was also under attack. He flew there as fast as he could to help his sister, Sue. He arrived in time for the creature that was attacking her and Ben to self-destruct. The three of them, along with Spider-Man, visited the home of Reed Richards, only to discover that Reed had seemingly been killed along with the rest of his family. When it was discovered that Reed was behind the attacks, the heroes located Reed in the Negative Zone and confronted him with an all-out assault. They bested him and his alien creatures with little effort. Johnny deformed Reed's face with the hottest flame attack he had ever produced in revenge for hurting his sister. Nova and Spider-Man managed to steal the technology that Reed was using to create his new facility and jump between Universes, causing the entire facility to collapse. Reed was flung from the facility, causing him to drift aimlessly in the Negative Zone. Dating Spider-Woman Both Johnny and Spider-Woman foiled a heist by the Bombshells. After the Bombshells were defeated Johnny tried to introduce himself to Jessica, but she ignored his advances and swung away. When she thought she was clear she removed her mask. Johnny followed her and commented on how cute he thought she was, and continued his advances. She finally accepted and they went on a date. Johnny then went home and thanked Peter for having such an amazing friend, and boasted about how he made out with her. Peter was disturbed by this and stormed out. Death of Spider-Man A few weeks later, both Johnny and Bobby returned to the Parker house after a night of double-dating to find the Six looking for Peter with the intention of killing him. A quick battle ensued, with Johnny knocking Norman out cold, but he was defeated by Sandman, while Bobby was defeated by Electro, rendering both of them unconscious. However, Peter showed up to saved the day, despite having recently been shot. After a long battle, Aunt May came along and shot Electro, killing him. Unfortunately, Norman woke up and prepared to kill them all. Peter quickly reacted and grabbed both Gwen and Aunt May as Green Goblin attacked. Osborn tried to kill them with a flaming smash, but Peter leaped away with the two before impact. He made sure Aunt May and Gwen were safe and went to find Johnny. Back at the previous combat zone, Peter tried to wake Johnny and shook him to consciousness. On a semi-dazed state, Peter tried to explain to Johnny he's in a really bad situation and needs his help. Just then, Osborn also leaped back and descending towards them; Peter's ''spider-sense flared great danger. Johnny recalled what happened and flamed-on to fight Osborn. The Human Torch intercepted and charged at Osborn in a mid-air battle. He then said, Hey crazy!! I've been wanting to do this to you, don't even want to know how long. Come on!! Burn you %$&#@, burn!!, he then tried to burn Osborn into a crisp by going nova, unfortunately, Osborn absorbed Johnny's flames. The fiery battle was difficult for Peter to see, but as soon as could, he found Johnny had fallen near him. Johnny apologized to Peter before losing consciousness again. Peter realized he made the situation worse as he realized Osborn now has the power of the Human Torch in his control and aimed at his face. Johnny later regained consciousness only to find that the battle was over, and see that Peter was blown across the street by an exploding truck. He then rushed over to Peter's side and told him "I think you got him." Peter replied, "Good. Yeah, that's...that's about all I...had." MJ rushed to Peter's side, insisting he needs medical attention. Johnny suggested flying him, but MJ pointed out he can't be moved in his state. Just then, Aunt May and Gwen also returned to the scene as MJ called out for any help as people watched Peter fade. A tearful Aunt May asked Peter, "What did you do, boy? What did you do?" Peter smiled with his bloodied face and replied, "It's okay. I--I did it." Aunt May told Peter to hang on, but Peter said, "Don't you see...it's okay. I did it. I couldn't save him. Uncle Ben. I couldn't save him... No matter what I did. But I saved you. I did it. I did..." As Peter tried to reach with his hand for Aunt May, Peter couldn't hold out and seemed to pass out. Johnny tried to listen for a heart beat over Peter's chest, but to everyone's horror, there was nothing. As everyone mourned for Peter, MJ held his lifeless body in her arms as she cried. The spectators could only continue to watch the tragedy that had befallen on the Parkers. Becoming an X-Man Without knowing where to go, Bobby Drake asked Kitty Pride if Johnny could come with them, searching for a place where to live and hide from authorities. They found the Morlock tunnels where they live now and help mutants in danger. First, they rescued Rogue, who joined them, and later Jimmy Hudson (the son of Wolverine) came to them for help after escaping Stryker's imprisonment along with other mutants he freed. Johnny and the other X-Men soon had return to the surface to fight Stryker and his Purifiers who were executing mutants. As the team fought, Rogue betrayed the team by taking Bobby's powers, and using them to attack Johnny. The battle ended when Kitty fatally wounded Stryker, but before he died he used his mutant ability to take control of the government's Nimrod Sentinels and sent them to kill mutants around the country. Johnny escaped along with the other mutants thanks to Kitty's phasing ability and managed to return to the Morlock tunnels. Johnny remained in the tunnels along the other X-Men in till Kitty decide that she need to go to the Southwest States to fight the Nimrods and Purifiers. She was joined by Rogue, Bobby, and Jimmy, but Johnny told them couldn't leave the younger mutants alone. After a short talk Johnny decides to stay with the mutants while the others went to fight the Nimrods. Divided We Fall and United We Stand Johnny was seen again along with the other young mutants, while they were being chased by a SWAT team. Johnny pleaded with them not to hurt the kids, but the SWATs still fire upon them. Kitty eventually called to check in with Johnny, but to her surprise Purge answered and told Kitty that Johnny was captured. Kitty tried to get Nomi to tell her more, but she lost the signal. Johnny was revealed alive on a news report during the end of the United We Stand. Johnny was found in Brooklyn severely dehydrated and appeared to have been tortured. Johnny was last seen being brought to an ambulance by some police officers. Ultimates Disassembled Johnny was hospitalized in Mount Sinai Medical Center, and retrieved by Quicksilver, who brought him to the Maker because Johnny's resistance against high temperatures would allow him to control the Power Gem Reed wanted to retrieve from Hydra. The Gem was retrieved and Johnny was brought back to Richards by Kang during the final battle against the Ultimates. The Invisible Woman managed to release Johnny from the Maker's mind-control, and he later helped Iron Man acquire the Infinity Gems and depower The Maker. Tony first used the gems to revive his corpse and transfer his consciousness back to his body. When he was about to face Richards, an immense flux of energy echoed through time and space and the Gems were destroyed. Kang stated that what she tried to prevent just happened, and she left stating she would try to go back further in time. Unknown to them, the flux of energy had brought a powerful being known as Galactus from another universe to this one, and it started approaching Earth. The Ultimates faced Galactus with the loss of Captain America and Thor, but managed to defeat the cosmic entity and exile it to the Negative Zone, saving Earth. Following the temporary destruction of the entire universe, and its eventual restoration, the Human Torch was seen fighting the assisting Spider-Man in fighting the Green Goblin alongside the rest of the Ultimates. | Powers = Johnny's external surface, including skin, hair and eyes is covered with a microscopic layer of transparent fireproofing plates, making him fully immune to fire damage. His cells generate plasma jets through clean nuclear fusion, allowing Johnny to emit flame from part or all of his skin, and even to fly. Johnny powers this fusion internally, so if he does not consume enough energy to generate new protective cells regularly, he runs the risk of literally burning himself up. He can also control flame outside of himself, though this has yet to be explained. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Johnny wears a specially constructed impact suit with is flameproof but still permeable enough to allow his flame to pass through it. | Transportation = Fantasti-Car | Weapons = | Notes = * Reed Richards explained Johnny's powers in detail in . * Seed Nineteen identified Johnny's powers as being that of a 'pyrophore', while the Endless Resurgence identified him as a 'Meta-phase warrior' with 'Thermal transduction'. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} ru:Джонатан Шторм (1610) Category:Death of Spider-Man Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Flight Category:Storm Family Category:Ultimates members (Earth-1610) Category:Midtown High School Student